The Oxford Cleric (Canterbury Tales) - Sunnie
The Oxford Cleric, or otherwise just known as the Cleric, is from a series of tales called the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Canterbury_Tales Canterbury Tales]. He had a rather simple life as a cleric and was more commonly seen as a philosopher. The Cleric was just a student who used all of his money on books instead of on clothes, and was considered poor. Although he was a student who focused heavily on his studies, he was also a teacher who would gladly teach others. Oxford Cleric and the Canterbury Tales The Canterbury Tales was written by Geoffrey Chaucer and was published in 1387. This is one of Chaucer's most famous works since it captures and satirizes life in the Late Middle Ages by using verbal irony and physiognomy. The book contained 29 characters, the Cleric being one of them, and 24 stories that are all written in Middle English. Throughout the Canterbury Tales, each character competes in a contest where they must tell four tales on their journey to and from the Canterbury Cathedral[1]. Description The Oxford Cleric did not have many physical details that were described in his prologue[2]. What was pointed out, though, was that his overcoat was worn off and he was not too fat, but rather very hollow. It also described his horse as being lean and thinner than a rake. Personality Although not much was described about the Cleric, his personality had quite a few details. In his prologue, it stated that he was more of a philosopher than a religious person, and would rather spend his money on books from Aristotle than on rich clothes. He cared a lot about his studies, and when he spoke his words were little. The Cleric's speech was short, lively, and filled with moral virtue[2]. Religious Status The Clergyman A cleric, or more commonly known in modern day as clergy, is a religious leader in certain religions. They're mainly in Christianity and Muslim religions and can be compared to the Pope since they are both leaders of religion. cleric is also considered a middle class occupation[3][4]. Story The Cleric tells of an interesting tale about a noble king named Walter. He was a handsome and strong man who didn't want to get married, but his subjects' concern about not having an heir to the throne, along with their persuasive skills, had impressed the king. He made an arrangement with his subjects declaring that he will find a wife[5][6]. In his search, Walter discovers a beautiful girl by the name of Griselda. The king asks her father for his permission to marry his daughter, and the father agrees. However, before the two were to marry, Walter asked of one promise from Griselda: to obey his will with happiness, even if it causes her pain. Griselda accepts and soon afterwards they marry[5][6]. During their marriage, Griselda gave birth to both a son and a daughter. After each of the child's birth, Walter began testing his wife by taking both of the children away and claiming that he would kill them. Each time that he had done this, Griselda didn't refuse and submitted to his wishes with happiness. After several years, Walter tested Griselda one last time. He told Griselda that he wished to remarry; and although stricken with grief, Griselda accepts[5][6]. On the day of the wedding, Walter asks for Griselda to help prepare his new bride along with her brother. She agrees, and the king was then convinced that Griselda was a patient and steadfast woman. He finally admits to her about the tests and that their children are alive. The bride and the young boy were their children returning home after many years. Griselda fills with bliss and happiness in knowing that her children are alive, and the family lives together in peace[5][6]. Symbolism The Oxford Cleric poses interesting symbols throughout himself and his tale. One thing that he commonly uses in his stories is an allegory. The tale he shares in the Canterbury Tales ''is an allegory, which means that the story contains a moral lesson to teach. In his story about King Walter and his wife Griselda, he talks about various things that had imagery or symbolism. A symbol in particular was Griselda's clothes, which were her will and liberty. They could show whether she was married or not married, since her original clothes were poor and the clothes given to her by Walter were rich[7]. There is also the symbol in the allegory where the moral of the story is spoken. The Cleric discusses an interesting layer to the story that is not obvious at first glance. This layer was the relationship between Walter and Griselda, and comparing it to the relationship between humanity and God. This means that Griselda represents the human soul and Walter represents God where the soul owes absolute obedience and faithfulness[7]. Middle English The ''Canterbury Tales can be difficult to read since it is written in Middle English. It was in the Late Middle Ages that Middle English was being developed, and it was being developed from Late Old English. Throughout its development, many Old English grammatical features had begun disappearing. Although Middle English can be difficult to understand, there were plenty of words or phrases that are similar to Modern English[8]. Sources 1. “The Canterbury Tales.” Wikipedia, Wikimedia Foundation, 18 Oct. 2017. 2. Geoffrey Chaucer (1342-1400) - "The Canterbury Tales", from General Prologue, ll. 287-310. 3. “Clergy.” Wikipedia, Wikimedia Foundation, 11 Oct. 2017. 4. “Oxford Cleric.” The Canterbury Tales. 5. From "The Canterbury Tales": The Clerk's Tale (Modern english and middle english), www.librarius.com/canttran/clrktrfs.htm. 6. “The Canterbury Tales.” The Clerk's Prologue and Tale. 7. Shmoop Editorial Team. “The Canterbury Tales: The Clerk's Tale Symbolism, Imagery, Allegory.” Shmoop, Shmoop University, 11 Nov. 2008, www.shmoop.com/clerks-tale/symbolism-imagery.html. 8. “Middle English.” Wikipedia, Wikimedia Foundation, 19 Oct. 2017, en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Middle_English.